Happy Tree Friends Aglow
by Amunia
Summary: Two cousins moved into Happy Tree Town, but something is a bit off about the town. The fog, the robbery of two pendants and the horrifying curse plaguing the town. Dawn and Kali have a mystery on their hands, and rather they like it or not, death is going to be rearing its ugly head every chance it gets. But what are Friends for?


Happy Tree Friends Aglow  
By Amunia  
Rated M  
Theme Song: Dance with the Dead by 'Get Scared'  
I Do Not Own Happy Tree Friends

Opening!

Normal POV

Two girls jumped out of the moving truck and watched as the movers moved the boxes from the truck to the house. One of the girls had black hair reaching midway her back, matching cat ears and tail and violet eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. She wore a black tank underneath a simple navy blue sweater, blue jeans, a black and bronze string belt and purple flats. Dawn Ohtori. The other girl was a bit shorter, she had short black hair tipped white matching cat ears and tail and burgundy eyes. She wore a red short sleeve dress with a blue overcoat over it, black and white stockings and black boots. Kali Cheshire.  
The movers moved the last box into their new home and left the two cats to the unpacking. Kali and Dawn wheeled their luggages and Kali unlocked the door, they slowly walked in and inspected the place from top to bottom. The kitchen was fully stocked with the proper kitchenware and an island, the dining room was a bit classy with two chairs on either side of the table and one at each end, the living room was empty. There was a bathroom upstairs at the end of the hall, the washroom at the other end and one bedroom with two closets and two beds. Kali and Dawn played rock-paper-scissors to find out which side the other gets, neither of them wanted the sun in their eyes. Kali (finally) admitted she lost after nine rounds and placed her bags on her bed and Dawn did the same, smirking. Their bedroom was plain and uninteresting, Kali smiled when an idea hit her. "Hey Dawn let's spruce this place a bit, what'd ya say?" She asked her cousin the cat in question pulled her nose away from her laptop and only nodded, tucking the computer in her knapsack along with a few other things. "Just to let you know, we're not mixing my ideas with yours. I get what I want, you get what you want." Kali pouted but nodded grabbing her knapsack as well.  
Kali and Dawn were walking aimlessly trying to look for any passerby or a convenient map of the town somewhere. "Dawn, is it just me or does this place seem deserted?" Kali asked after ten minutes of silence Dawn nodded "Even though this town has a population of 3650 it seems all too quiet." She answered choosing to ignore her cousin's mumbling but she said something that caught her attention. "Can you say that again?" Kali jumped "I-I just asked if this might be some sort of ghost town." Dawn almost laughed, a ghost town! Now she knows her dear cousin has been reading too much manga. A fog started to form and Kali quickly grabbed hold of Dawn's tail when she heard a crash but was quickly scratched away. "S-sorry." Kali sniffed cupping her injured hand Dawn huffed but kept her eyes peeled, looking for anything one would find unordinary. They kept walking and walking till the fog cleared revealing they were at the marketplace. "About time." Dawn mummer walking to a promising looking store and reached for the handle. Wait, what?  
Dawn looked at her outstretched arm and gasped. It was covered in black fur! She screamed and starting pulling on the fur realizing it was real she fully turned to Kali and she was also covered in black fur. The other cat was staring at her reflection not moving. A small black cat with its paws and tail tipped white, and it was wearing black and white socks. She did the next thing a reasonable person would do, scream. Kali pinched her arm multiple times but it was all the same. Dawn looked at her reflection as well; she was also a small black cat but with glasses. "Why!? What happened to us! Is this all a nightmare! Someone wake me up!" Kali screamed Dawn quickly grew irritated and grabbed her cousin turned her around and smacked her across the face. Kali's eyes grew wide then narrowed and she repeated the act to her cousin, Dawn retaliated immediately. It became a slap war between the two cats and when their cheeks were burning and their paws beet red they decided to stop. "It didn't worked." Kali complained "No duh." Dawn replied. The fog soon returned and Kali clutched to her cousin shaking, the other wrapped her arms around the shaking cat and brought her closer glaring at the fog. They both closed their eyes when it became too thick to see and when voices started to echo in the fog. The fog lifted but neither of them dared to open their eyes. Too afraid to see the outcome of the fog. "What are you two doing?" Kali opened one eye and slowly looked up to see a tall boy with a Mohawk, black hair sweep to the other side of his face showing only his left eye which was green and he had wolf features. He wore a red and black plaid button up, camouflage pants with a black belt and brown work boots. A sawed off shotgun was strapped to his back and the white-tipped cat couldn't help but stare at the weapon, Dawn soon opened her eyes as well and sighed with relief. She got up from her crouched form causing Kali to pick herself up, the black cat was about the same height as the wolf, she pushed her glasses up and that was when she noticed her human hand. "We're back to normal!" Kali mentally celebrated and had a little skip to her step as she entered the shop behind them. Dawn sighed turning to the wolf "Sorry about my cousin, she's... unique." The boy chuckled "No biggie. I'm Boony by the way." Dawn shook his hand "Dawn and my cousin Kali." The twosome walked inside the store only to get knives thrown close their heads. "The hell!?" An irritated orange fox boy sighed as he twirled another knife in his hand. He wore a gray striped turtleneck underneath a dark brown sweater jacket, black pants and black sneakers. Another boy this time a pale blue deer with one of his yellow antlers upside down. He wore a white button up, a blue overcoat, brown pants and yellow boots. Kali was also there beckoning them to come closer, it seems she didn't cared about their lives could've been stopped short. "C'mon you guys! These two are a laugh." The fox boy glared at the cat before sighing, sliding his knife back in his sleeve. Dawn calmly walked over to her cousin and smacked her in the head, Kali crouched down whimpering holding the growing lump but it was only the beginning of her onslaught. She then attacked the fox and deer with more verbal than physical abuse. The deer smile stupidly and nodded whilst the fox looked like he was about to explode. The fox raised his fist but Boony intervened restraining the blow. "Violence isn't always the answer, and I know you, of all people should know that, Robert." The fox lowered his arm as Boony let go of his fist, stepped away from the wolf, closed his eyes and the smaller boy took a few deep breaths. Robert opened the again, slowly, and smiled apologetically. "You're right Boons, sorry for reacting that way." He inhaled then exhaled becoming more calm.

"Welcome to Nick's Knick Knacks, where one man's trash is another's treasure. We're having a special sale this week, buy one and get one free, and the glass antiques are half off!" Robert finished with a business smile impressing Dawn greatly with how fast he fell into the persona of an employee. Kali wandered off in the little store, gazing at each item with childlike wonder. Her burgundy eyes went over to a glass case containing two pendants placed carefully on a velvet pillow. The first one was a simple round blue ball with yellow and red specks hanging off of a silver chain. The second one was a small violet diamond with gold and white specks hanging off of a black chain. Out of all the things in the store the two pendants looked most crafted and most expensive. The cat continued staring at the blue pendant, the light bouncing off its circular form creating a light blue gleam making the orb look like its glowing. The yellow and red specks danced in the light, shifting few times and moving all together, like tiny colorful fish. Inside the orb itself looked like an entire ocean, slowly spinning with the flecks and meshing with the orb's beautiful blue color and light creating an image of an underwater paradise. Kali pressed her face on the glass to get a better look at the orb, enchanted by its beauty, and just how shiny it was. The cat was so absorbed in the piece of jewelry that she didn't heard the voices behind her, and jumped up in fright almost knocking down the case from its stand. "I see you're interested in our pendant twosome." Robert was behind her with a smile, so was Dawn but her smile was upside down. "Interested? Kali was eye raping those things." Said cat blushed a soft pink and scolded "Well at least it wasn't like how you looked at Mark Wayne." Dawn blushed in embarrassment "That is something that will never be repeated!" Kali grinned and twirled back to Robert who was trying not to laugh. "So how much is it for the pendants Robbie?" The fox composed himself and cleared his throat, he sauntered over to the glass case opening it with a special key from his pocket. He took out the orb pendant Kali had been staring at and examined it with a trained eye, he's father should really put price tags on their merchandise. "A very old relic this is indeed, with great craftsmanship and still in perfect condition." Robert continued pinpointing each detail with more than enough criticism from Dawn. "This pendant, cost over five thousand dollars." Kali's jaw reached the floor as Dawn stared at Robert blankly. "We don't have that kind of money!" The overly shocked cat shrieked. It was more than she would get in her allowance in five years! Dawn ignored her babbling cousin and stared off to the other pendant in the case. Her violet eyes traced every detail on the diamond shaped stone; a deep violet galaxy with its white and gold specks acting as tiny stars floating by, and the light touched the surface of it ever so softly making the fragile stone glow with lilac bangs. A simple design from afar but up close it was a jewel a queen would behold. A large crash dragged her away from her daze as smoke poured in the small store. The alarms going off, and a high pitched scream. "Kali!" Dawn shouted as there was a few more crashes and a gunshot as she saw two shadows fled from the scene. As the smoke clear, she found her cousin holding her head in a crouched position and Robert standing still in front of the knocked over stand and broken case, where it once held the glorious pendants. "Is everything alright?" Boony called running toward their direction, his shotgun ready in hand. Dawn nodded her head picking up the shaken cat with an arm wrapped around her, but Robert was quiet, all too quiet. "Robbie?" Kali called, the fox dropped to his knees and held his face with his hand.  
"They took it, they stole the pendants!" All was silent, no one made a sound or a move to try and console the fox, no one until Boony piped in. "Well, look at the bright side, Lumpy's dead." Robert bitterly chuckled and retorted "The idiot's gonna come back tomorrow, where's the bright side to that?" Dawn and Kali couldn't believe their ears, Lumpy, most likely the man they met before this was dead and their talking as if it's nothing major. "Hold the phone, you mean to tell me that someone was just murdered and you don't show anything close to pity or sadness as you talk about said person's death?" Dawn questioned. The other two looked at the cat cousins questionably, "I knew you two didn't looked familiar, new residents I suppose. How to explain..."


End file.
